


I choose You

by MellowMagpie



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowMagpie/pseuds/MellowMagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short little Steve/Loki fic I wrote for a challenge on Deviant art.</p>
<p>Loki and Steve are just trying to get their lives in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I choose You

I Chose You 

 

Loki hated mornings, he especially hated the mornings in the apartment that he and Steve shared. The sun started to rise and the trouble maker growled and grabbed his pillow and hid in Steve's chest and under the pillow. The blond chuckled and wrapped his arms around the thin male. 

 

"I… Hate… this place," Loki mumbled. Steve chuckled and lifted the pillow from Loki's head and stared at into the glaring green eyes. Steve just smiled and pulled the covers over Loki's head. 

 

"I know love, I know," Steve said and sat up on his elbows. Loki flopped to the bed and hid under the covers. Steve went to the window and looked down at the crumpled blanket they had tried to put up and the reason it fell to the floor. "Row!" said a large black fluffy Persian. "This blanket thing would work if a certain someone would stop pulling down the blanket," Steve said and picked up the giant black cat and tossed it on Loki. 

 

Loki grunted and glared at Steve. "I hate that you're a morning person…" he growled. 

 

"I love you too," Steve said and got dressed and went to the door. He looked at the lump that was his lover and smiled bigger. Steve loved being with Loki, and despite his morning grumpiness Loki was very happy. The two had met in collage and it was love at first sight for the blond. Steve had joined the military when he turned eighteen, he served for nine years and traveled all over. When he left Steve went back to school and met the love of his life. 

 

Loki had been studying to become a photographer and writer and unlike his family, he wanted to do his own thing. His father not pleased, but indulged his younger son at the plea of his older brother Thor. Thor at the time wanted Loki to be content, so he helped Loki when he could, but the dark haired male had a natural silver tongue and easily manipulated people to get what he needed most of the time. 

 

Steve approached Loki half way through the term and expected the worst, but was shocked and over whelmed with joy when Loki had said yes to a date. Steve took Loki to a local bar and the two talked and drank. Steve remembered it like it was yesterday.   
Loki closed his eyes as a mellow song came on by one of his favorite artists. "Dance with me," Loki said taking the blonds hand.

 

"Oh no I don't dance," Steve protested. 

 

"Come on Steve, you take me out to dinner and drinks, then you don't dance with me?" Loki said still holding his hand. Steve sighed and shook his head. 

 

"No I'll step on you," Steve added. 

 

"Come on don't be a baby," Loki pulled the blond up and wrapped his arms around the muscled torso. Steve blushed and was very stiff and ridged at first then as the dance went on he held to Loki and found it easy to fallow the gentle moves. Loki rested his head against Steve's chest and smiled closing his eyes relaxing. "See not so bad," Loki said after a while. 

 

Steve just chuckled and lifted the thin males face to meet his and kissed those soft lips. From that point on they were hooked on each other. Loki never talked about his family and would often choose to sleep in Steve's cheep one room apartment than rather go home. 

 

Steve and Loki moved into a bigger apartment after they had dated for a year. Loki was carrying three boxes into the living room. "Steve, take them before they drop!" Loki laughed and Steve took the top two. They set the boxes aside and Loki was scooped up into Steve's strong arms and kissed deeply. 

 

Loki whimpered and melted into the kiss as he held to Steve, then yelped as the blond tackled him to the couch. Steve chuckled and nuzzled his nose to Loki's nose. Cool fingers ran through the soft blond locks and touched his face. "Come on you we are almost done," Loki said and Steve buried his face in the trouble makers neck. 

 

"Mmm five more minutes?" Steve asked. 

 

"No," Loki chuckled and playfully hit his back. Steve kissed him once more then got off his boyfriend. Loki went to the door and his smile faded instantly. "Great, Thor is here… Keep unloading I'm going to see what he wants," Loki said and went down to his brother. 

 

Thor was in a nice suit and standing next to his shiny silver BMW, he gave his brother a pleasant smile though Loki did not return the feeling. "What do you want Thor?" Loki asked folding his arms, not even coming all the way down the apartment steps. 

 

"Am I bothering you little brother?" Thor asked. 

 

"Actually you are, Steve and I have a lot of unpacking to do," Loki said coldly. 

"Well Father wants to have dinner at some point, so we will be in touch brother," Thor said and got in his car and left he saw no point in talking to Loki when he wasn't happy to see him. Loki sighed and went back up stairs. 

 

"Hey got the last box," Steve said and Loki just hugged him. Steve hugged back and ran his fingers through the silky black hair. They didn't have much so it didn't take long for them to unpack and get settled in. 

 

Months went by before the dinner with Loki's family came around. Loki was nothing but a ball of stress the days leading up to the dinner. Steve went to his lover and took Loki into his arms kissing him. "Relax," Steve whispered and rubbed his back. Loki rested his head on Steve's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Look I know you want to focus on the dinner tomorrow, but I wanted to ask you something," Steve held both of Loki's hands in his. 

 

Loki looked at the blond and his eyes went wide as he saw the ring in Steve's hand. "Steve?" Loki asked as the blond went to one knee. 

 

"Loki I loved you the second I saw you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Steve took a deep breath. "Will you marry me Loki? I may not always have money, but I can promise you happiness," Steve said and Loki just hugged him and kissed him. 

 

"Yes! Yes Steve I'll marry you!" he said starting to cry and Steve slipped the ring on Loki's finger. That night there was no stress, no worry, just love. "I think I'll tell my family," Loki said, his arms folded over Steve's chest and his chin resting on his arms, both recovering from there intense love making. Steve nodded and ran his finger though Loki's hair and they snuggled up to each other and fell asleep.

 

The dinner came round and Loki dressed Steve in a nice suit and they arrived early. Loki was smothered in love from his Mother. Sif his sister in law greeted him warmly. Loki made the marrage announcement after dinner. Odin was furious and Frigga tried her best to calm Odin, Thor fell silent as well and Loki expected as much. 

 

"You have failed me as a son!" Odin yelled and Loki squeezed Steve's hand. "Get out of my sight! We did not adopt you for this!"

“Odin!” Frigga yelled and huffed when he didn't react to her. Frigga got up and went to her son, “Come Loki, Steve,” she said glaring over her shoulder at Odin. 

 

Loki looked Odin in the eye and stood proud. "I may not have turned out how you wanted. I refuse to be a puppet like Thor," Loki said. Thor looked down and Sif took his hand in comfort.   
“Loki...” his mothers soft voice came from behind him and a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Come on lets go Loki,” Steve said. Loki turned and started fallowing the two out of the room. 

 

"You disappoint me Loki, I thought you be better than this… instead your just like your real father!" Odin yelled. Loki stopped and turned around to face the one eyed fool. 

 

"Well Odin, I'm glad I'm not the only one disappointed, I'm also glad I'm not the only lire in this room as well... Thank you BOTH of you for keeping true to your words that you'll always love me no matter what," Loki said and shook his head, tears stinging his eyes as Steve and Frigga led Loki out of the house. Frigga hugged her son tight then let him go.

“I love you Loki, stay strong son,” Frigga said. Loki nodded and stood back from her and went to his lovers arms. 

“Take care of him,” she said to Steve and he nodded. 

 

“Yes ma'am,” Steve said and took Loki home. Once back at the apartment Loki cried, but only for a short while, long cries were not in his nature. 

 

Steve smiled recalling the past couple of months and looked up from his art table to see his lover walk out dressed in a suit and being fallowed by the same fluff ball. Loki had landed a house retail job and did his photography and writing on the side. 

 

"Ink go away," Loki said and the cat meowed at him loudly. Loki made his coffee to go and kissed Steve, then plopped the cat on his lap. "Bye love see you later," Loki said and left for the day. Steve smiled and looked at the cat in his lap, he scratched his ears and let out a small yell as his leg was kitty hugged. 

 

"Owch Ink! Ok down you go," he said and began working on his comic.   
The day went by faster than Steve thought and when he got the call form Loki saying he was on his way home, Steve quickly got dinner and the bed room ready. "I'm home!" Loki called slipping off his shoes and leaving them by the door. 

 

"Hey you sound happy," Steve said and Loki kissed Steve. 

 

"I sold that really crappy house today, plus a few others," Loki smiled and Steve shook his head. 

 

"That silver tongue of yours, is gonna get you in trouble," Steve said and pulled the chicken out of the oven. 

 

"It's only done me good so far," Loki added and was body slammed, by his cat. Loki picked the black fluff ball up and snuggled her. 

 

"You should be a Lawyer," Steve teased.

 

"Mmm yes, but that would require schooling for me and right now you're in the middle of art school. I can only pay for one," Loki said and put his cat down and hung up his jacket. 

 

"Come eat," Steve said and served dinner at the table. After dinner and a few glasses of wine Loki stretched and went to the bed room to change. He gasped and smiled as he saw the roses and candles and the blackout curtains. "You like it?" Steve asked hugging Loki from behind.

 

"Love it. You're my hero, I love you," Loki said and made to kiss Steve when the door bell rang. Loki walked over to the door and answered. "What are you doing here?" Loki asked as Thor stood before him. 

 

"Father wants me to bring you home, he wants to talk," Thor said. 

 

"Like hell he does, you can go back and tell him I don't care what he wants," Loki growled.

 

"Loki please," Thor said. 

 

"Why are you pushing this? It's not like you defended me!" Thor looked down and put his hands in his pockets. 

 

"I know. I'm sorry brother I should have. Loki I… I miss you," Thor said. Loki sighed and looked at his brother.

“The pathetic look doesn’t suit you brother,” Loki said and smirked at his blond brother. 

“Thought I'd give it a try, but Loki I really am sorry, can you forgive me?” Thor asked.

 

"I can Thor, I haven't forgotten what you have done for me in the past, but lets start lunch, tomorrow at one?” Loki asked. 

 

"Thank you brother and yes I'll pick you up at twelve thirty," Thor said smiling and hugged Loki. 

 

"Call me later," Loki said and Thor left them. Loki returned to Steve and hugged him. "Now were where we?" Loki asked. Steve smiled and closed the bedroom door as he kissed Loki deeply.


End file.
